Prejudice
by KataangJeVousAime
Summary: Many people judge before they get to know someone, but it is even worse at Hogwarts, especially if you aren't pureblood... OC/Rated T for mild violence and some language and various others later... R
1. Preface

_**Preface**_

**Hey everyone! My next HP story, and I have to say it is one of my best. Please enjoy, I sincerely hope that you do. :D**

**PS: To ZutaraLoverForever - This story cannot be stolen, because of the simple fact that you are incapable of proper English and telling the truth. ;) But I do hope that you read this story, and realise why I know that you have stolen my stories. **

* * *

My life wasn't the most luxurious, but I had to admit that it had its props. The props were not in my parents, nor were they in my possessions. They were in the fact that I could get away from all the horrors of normal everyday life, to a not so normal everyday life.

My name is Noah Thomas Carter. I have three names, but I go by one, and I bet you can guess. My parents are somewhat abusive; father is a drug addict and my mother is a loony. I don't mean that she has her moments… her moments are everyday 24/7. She believes that I am the worst child in existence, and that I purposely misbehave to gain more attention. I don't mind having no attention, but yes, I do misbehave. They hit me, and burn me, and my mother curses me. No, the cursing isn't one of her loony qualities. She's a witch, a pretty good one at that. My father is a muggle, and he is scared of me because I was bitten. And by bitten, I don't mean by a bug. I mean by a werewolf.

I was seven at the time, and I was very sick. My parents actually showed compassion, but then there was a full moon. The pain was agonizing, and screaming was inevitable. I remember scarcely what happened, and I don't want to go into details.

My true life began when I got my letter. It was from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I supposed that meant that I was a wizard. My mother decided it would be best if she took me to Diagon Alley, a place I had never heard of before, and buy what I needed.


	2. Lily Evans & Severus Snape

_**-Chapter 1 Lily Evans and Severus Snape-**_

It wasn't very long before we got back to the house. Mother took everything she had bought, somehow forgetting the most important items, and ran off and threw them in a closest, which she charmed to stay locked until September 1st. I ran past her up to my room, the things she forgot hidden in the pockets of my old jacket -it had been my fathers, and it's still to big for me- and closed the door behind me. Locking it wouldn't help; my mother had spells.

I threw myself onto my poor excuse for a bed and pulled out my new wand and the extra spell-book I had convinced mother to buy. I flipped through the thick pages, skimming over the spells in wonder. Even though I had always known she was a witch, why had I never decided to realize that I was something more than a freak as well. I carefully placed my wand into the crease of the book, closed it, and placed it under my mattress. I walked out of my room and peered down the stairs, listening intently for their voices. I was going to attempt sneaking past them.

I walked carefully down the stairs. The stairs were fairly old and if one creaked it would alert them -my parents- to my presence, and I couldn't have that. I skipped the last step, swinging over it and onto the floor. The impact itself would have caused a loud thud, but I absorbed it with my knees. I glanced around the wall into the kitchen; nothing. I took a deep breath and ran on my tip-toes all the way to the door. I slowly, carefully, turned the handle and swung the door open quickly. If I opened it slowly, the hinges would squeal. I stepped outside, closing the door as quick as I could, but quietly, and ran.

I stopped running about a block away from my house. I was breathing deeply, but I didn't feel winded. I felt exhilarated, and I had to calm down. I stood up straight when I heard voices. I knew immediately that they weren't my parents, because they didn't laugh; they yelled and screamed. Especially my mom.

"Hello?" I asked hesitantly. The talking stopped suddenly, and then a girl with bright green eyes and thick, red hair peered around the edge of the thick tree. She smiled kindly.

"Who are you?" she asked politely. She seemed familiar but I couldn't be sure.

"Uh, my name is Noah," I said, stepping forward a little bit. She grinned then and gestured with her hand for me to sit by her.

"I'm Lily, and this is Severus. He's my best friend," she said matter-of-factly. I sat down beside her and looked over at the boy named Severus. I had to admit, it was an odd name, but it suited him somehow.

It was quiet for a long moment, and I began to feel like I had been interrupting something, when Lily smiled again and looked over at me.

"Are you a wizard?" she asked so suddenly that it caught me off guard.

"Y-yes," I stuttered uncertainly.

"Severus and I had just been talking about the Houses in Hogwarts," she said happily. "And which one we might get sorted into."

"Houses? Sorted?" What was all this? I was a wizard and a werewolf, and my mother was a witch, and I had only just recently figured out the existence of Diagon Alley and Hogwarts, so, naturally, I had no idea what she meant.

"You don't know?" Her expression was incredulous.

"He's a half-blood then. Tell me, besides you, who can preform magic in your family?" Asked Severus in a slightly drawling voice.

"My mother." I said, staring at him. He nodded as if he had already known this. "Then your father is a muggle, correct?"

My brow furrowed in confusion. A muggle? What was that? I guess I had a fair idea of what it could be, but I wasn't entirely sure.

Lily laughed. "A muggle is a person that can't preform magic. They don't have wizard ancestors, and if they do, the ability just wasn't passed onto them."

I nodded. That made much more sense. "Do you know the types of wizards, Noah?" Lily asked, deciding to elaborate. I shook my head.

"Purebloods, half-bloods, and muggle-borns. I am a muggle-born. You and Severus would be half-bloods."

"Half-bloods?"

She giggled. "A witch or wizard and a muggle. That is a half-blood. Or a pureblood and a half-blood. Or a half-blood and a half-blood. To halves don't make a pure."

I frowned. Well, I was a werewolf, too. Would that still make me a half-blood, or would it change my status? I was too afraid too ask; I got my paranoia from my mother and I was scared that Lily and Severus would be afraid of me, or maybe even disgusted. I watched the easy way the two of them talked to each other. I'd never really talked to anyone in my entire life. I barely even went to school. My father had gone tp prison a few times for his drug use and neglect in taking me to school. I got beaten for it.

I looked down at my arms. There were three extremely long welts there, and they hadn't gone away ever since I was bitten. Usually, I wore a jacket to cover my arms, but today was an unusual day.

Lily noticed my preoccupation with my arm and looked down at my scars. I noticed her stare and quickly covered the marks with my other arm. What would she think, what would she say?

"What happened?"

I looked up at her, unconsciously glancing over at Severus, and then looked back down at my arm. "Oh, this? It was nothing, just a little accident when I was younger," I said quietly. I sounded like a didn't care, but my expression was something different. I guess she knew I was lying.

"I don't want to go over details. Just let it go," I stood and walked back down the road. I already knew what would happen when I got home. I could feel it; hurt was waiting for me as always. I glanced behind me, but I had already walked too far to be able to see them anymore.


	3. The Ride To the Hogwarts Express

_**-Chapter Two The Ride To The Hogwarts Express-**_

In exactly two hours, I would leave for Hogwarts and be rid of my parents for a while. I could almost picture it, though not much because I had no idea what anything looked like in the wizarding world.

For about a month now, I've been sneaking out of my house to go to the spot where I had met Lily and Severus. They weren't that bad after we got to know each other. Severus had gotten accustomed to calling me Carter, because it was my last name, so I called him Snape. He seemed to prefer that over his name, though he didn't mind Lily calling him Severus. We had all become really good friends, actually, and I had been learning more and more about everything I had never known.

I knew which House I wanted to be in when I got to Hogwarts. They told me about all of them, but I liked Gryffindor the best. I liked their colors, and the lion that represented them. Lily told me about Quidditch. It's a really rough game is what she told me. But I thought it over when she told me the positions. I wanted to be a Keeper. I know, weird, but what are you gonna do?

I packed all of my belongings, and the things my mother had bought me, into my suitcase. I slid my arms under the luggage, and lifted it from my bed with a grunt. I walked carefully down the stairs, trying to look over my stuff as I walked. I sighed heavily in relief when I rolled it out of the house. Lily was waiting at the end of the walkway, a car behind her. A man, another girl, and woman were sitting in the front. "Need a ride? I didn't know if your parents would take you, so I asked my mum and dad if they could drive you there as well."

I grinned. She smiled back and walked with me to the back of the car. She opened the trunk and helped me lift my suitcase into it. We walked around onto opposite sides of the car, and got it. "Petunia, mum, dad. This is Noah Carter, the boy I told you about. He's going to Hogwarts, too."

"It's very nice to meet you, Noah," said Lily's mother in a kind voice. I smiled hesitantly.

"Lily hasn't talked about anyone so much in her entire life," her father laughed. Lily shot him a murderous glare, but he continued laughing. The girl in between Mr and Mrs. Evans just smirked in silence. When I looked over at Lily, her cheeks were a light shade of pink and she wouldn't look at me. I laughed quietly to myself and she slapped my arm.

"What is so funny?" she said with a glare. I stopped laughing immediately. When she put her mind to it, she could be pretty scary.

"Uh, nothing."

Her eyes narrowed and I leaned back against the door, trying to get as far away from her as I could. She laughed suddenly and rolled her eyes, turning her head to look out the window. We were almost to the train station. I was excited, and no one could blame me. I hadn't seen my mum and dad all day today, and I was going to Hogwarts. It sounded like a place you could only dream of.

Lily looked over at me again with a huge grin once again lighting up her face. "We're here," she said happily. We jumped out of the car, running to the back to grab our things. We walked swiftly through the crowd of people, watching for Platform 9 3/4. We stood between nine and ten, looking up at the numbers in confusion.

"If you're wondering how to get onto the platform, you have to run into that wall." A boy with hazel eyes, round spectacles, and untidy black hair pointed at the wall with a smug smile. And as if to demonstrate how it was done, he positioned himself and his cart in front of the wall, and began a steady pace towards it, and was gone.

"Wow..." Lily whispered in amazement. After she disappeared through the wall, I followed quickly after her. I already knew that she knew more about magic than I did, and so I had to stick by her if I didn't want to get lost.


	4. James Potter

_**-Chapter 3 James Potter-**_

I stood beside Lily, my mouth wide open, staring at the train that would take us all to Hogwarts. I couldn't believe it, but I trailed after Lily onto the train. We easily found an empty compartment and tossed our bags up onto the shelves. We sat in silence for a moment. But Lily broke it.

"Where do you think Severus is at?" She wondered aloud. I shrugged. He might have been talking to some of his other friends. I glanced up at the door as two other people stood there.

"Are those seats taken?" Asked the guy we had met earlier. Lily shook her head, and quickly jumped to the seat beside me before he could sit by her.

"I'm James Potter, and this is Sirius," he said, his voice the same as when we had first met. "I don't think I had the time to formerly introduce myself."

Lily made sure not to look at him directly. Why? I didn't know, and didn't think she would enlighten me either.

"And you?" James asked, nodding his head at Lily.

"Lily Evans," she mumbled. He smiled to himself and then glanced at me. "And your friend?"

"Noah Carter." I said. The moment of silence between us was extremely awkward. I couldn't start talking with Lily, because we didn't know who these people were, they would be listening to our conversation. Lily looked at me, her eyes wide, and she made a slight gesture with her head at the two boys. She knew as well as I did that conversation would be difficult.

James and Sirius struck up a quiet conversation then. They were talking about Quidditch, and I immediately looked up at them. They were shocked at my reaction, but James collected himself quickly.

"You play?"

I shook my head. "No, but I've thought about it. Being Keeper sounds interesting," I mused.

James snorted. "Nah mate, you look like you could be a Beater, or maybe a Chaser. You fast on a broom?"

I must have looked confused because he nodded then he should have known. "Muggle-born?" he asked as if it were obvious. I shook my head.

"Half-blood." I said. His eyes widened considerably and then he laughed. He must have been pureblood. Lily told me that pureblood were raised by their parents, who were both able to preform magic, which meant they basically knew everything about the wizarding world. I took his word for it though.

"I guess that works. What House do you think you'll be put into?" said James. I shrugged. Gryffindor seemed like the place I would be put into, but I didn't think so.

"Well, I know for a fact that I'll be on Gryffindor," he said happily, his chin up. I leaned back against my seat, crossing my arms over my chest. Yet another moment of silence. James filled it again.

"How do you two know each other?" He asked. This question was aimed at Lily, who hesitantly looked up, her cheeks flushed.

"Uh, me and my friend were talking one day and Noah found us. We became good friends after that. There isn't much to it really." I had never seen Lily so nervous before. It was strange.

James nodded. "I just wondered. She seems kind of attached mate. That is never a good sign..." he laughed. Lily straightened in her seat, her eyes flashing dangerously, and her cheeks turning bright red. "Now you listen here," she spat. "You don't know me, nor will you ever, I won't give you a chance. I can see now that you are a pompous fool, and being near you makes me sick." Her lip curled in disgust and she turned her head to stare out the window. Her eyes watered in anger; or was it?

"You struck out with that one," James whispered, leaning closer to me. Lily stood abruptly and stormed out of the compartment. I watched her leave with wide eyes, catching a glimpse of her face; it was tear-streaked.


End file.
